Where's My Old Wally?
by your guardian writer
Summary: A year has passed and this is what I get? "What are you saying? I'm still the Wally you knew since we were kids." Kuki stared at me then she said, "No, you're not the old Wally I loved."


Yay! Another story. It's been so long since I last wrote a fanfic. To keep this story up, I will really need you reviews. :)** Take note that the 5 of them are 17 years old and are now members of TND.** Okay? okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own the effin' show. :(

* * *

Guilt.

That's exactly what I feel right now. If it wasn't for me, my dad would still be alive. Yes, he is dead and it was my entire fault. I feel like crud right now. I know you're wondering what happened. So here it goes.

-Flashback 1 month ago-

"_Wallabee , sit down. We need to talk." _

_I have never seen my parents so serious before. I get this uneasy feeling that what they are going to say next is not good at all._

"_Look, son, we've been thinking about this and we think that it'll be the best for all of us." My dad said. _

"_As much as it breaks our heart, we need to go to Australia. That is where your father and I will work." _

_Wait. What? Did I just hear that right? _

"_WE ARE GOING TO AUSTRALIA?!" My parents were taken aback from what I said. I was surprised. I can't leave just like this. What will happen to TND, to my friends and especially to Kuki? I can't leave Kuki without her knowing what I really feel about her. I can't leave without our first kiss and our first date. I can't leave her unprotected. I can't leave her with thoughts running through my head that she gets a better boyfriend than me. I just, I just can't leave._

"_Yes. You heard right. I'm sorry Wally" My dad can't understand at all._

"_I can't leave! Why won't the both of you go there and leave me and Joey with a relative instead?"_

"_No. it's going to take us years to work there." My mom said._

"_Why are you so selfish? I just can't go there and leave all my childhood memories here. I can't leave my friends." Now I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. Of course, I won't let my tears stream down my face._

"_You can make new friends in Australia." Oh, that is it. They will NEVER understand me._

"_Whatever." I left and grabbed my car keys. I saw my parents go out of the house. I can see it in their eyes that they were worried. They know how I drive when I'm mad. And for sure, my dad was going after me with his car. So I drove faster without knowing any destination. I can feel tears running down my face. After 20 minutes of driving, my cellphone rang. It was my mom._

"_Wally?" Her voice was all shaky and sounded like she was crying._

"_Mom, what's wrong?"_

"_It's your dad. Please come to the hospital."_

_My world just froze. I dropped my phone than drove to the hospital as fast as I could. I was directed by some nurse in the ER. I saw my mom and Joey outside the ER. My mom came up to me then hugged me. She was crying and so was Joey. _

"_Mom, what happened?"_

"_He… He was in a car accident. The drunken truck driver… you know…" It was hard for her to explain. Since it's barely understandable because she was crying so hard. I can feel my own tears again streaming down my face and my knees were getting weak. All we could do was to sit down and to wait… wait… wait. Until after an hour, the doctor came out. He removed his surgical mask. We were waiting for him to talk. But no words came out of his mouth. Just that sad, pitiful stare that I wanted to punch so bad. Instead, he just shook his head signaling that he was gone. _

_My mom fell to the floor, kneeling and screaming. All I could do was to kneel with her and comfort her. As much as I wanted to scream, I just broke down until I can feel my eyes swollen. I was hugging Joey and comforting my mom at the same time. I needed to be strong for my family._

_-End of flashback-_

My mom kept on telling me that it was not my fault. That it was just purely an accident and we didn't know that it would happen. But I really do feel bad every time I think about my dad. All of my friends, relatives and my father's friends were here in his funeral. During the whole process, I was hugging Kuki while crying. Everyone was crying. It made me feel worse than ever. Everyone loved my dad. And it was a shame that he had to die because of me.

After the funeral, everyone left except for my family and for my friends.

"Wally, we are giving you and your family our utmost condolences" Nigel said.

"Yeah, Wally. The TND will always be here for you." Hoagie said.

"Especially the 4 of us." Abby said with a wink. It made me smile, though.

"Remember, I will always and forever be here for you." Kuki said. She gave me a friendly kiss in the cheek.

"Thank you, guys. I can never imagine my life without you." I said with a frown. I still can feel my tears. It feels like it never left my face since the day dad died.

"Stop crying, okay. I'm not used to it." Kuki said while wiping my tears.

"I will. But before that, I need to tell you something." I know they need to know this as soon as possible. So, here it goes.

"I've decided, actually, my mom decided that we will go to Australia." I could see their shocked faces and Kuki started to cry.

"When? Why?" Hoagie asked. This will be harder than I thought it would be. Seeing their faces just breaks my heart deeply.

"In the next 2 hours, we'll be rushing to the airport. My mom has to work. Joey needs to study. I need to get over all of this. It's just too much to take. As long as I'm away here, it'll be faster for me to move on. Don't worry, my mom said that I could stay there for 1 year and come back again here. Promise me that you all will still be here for me and never change."

"Promise." The 4 of them said in unison. It made me smile.

"Teens Next Door, Group hug!" Nigel said.

By this point, all of us were crying. After the hug, I thanked each of them.

First, Nigel. "Hey mate. I will never meet another great leader than you. Thanks for everything. All you've taught me will be useful." We hugged then patted each other on the back.

Second was Hoagie. "My best mate, you're the greatest playmate a guy could have. I'll miss your jokes, Hoagie." He cried harder. All I could do was to tap his shoulder and smile to him.

Next was Abby. "Aww, Abby. You're like a big sister to me. Thanks for helping me get through my problems. Especially those love problems." I winked and she winked back.

Last, Kuki. This will be hard. "Kuki. First of all, thanks for being my best friend. I know you're not that 'cruddy girl' I used to call you back then. You've grown into a very beautiful teenager. And actually, I love you Kuki more than a frie—" Before I could finish my sentence, I could feel Kuki's soft lips into mine. I deepened the kiss. I could sense that the 3 of them were smiling.

"I love you too." Kuki whispered while her face was inches away from mine.

"Wally, mom said we need to go." Joey just came up to us out of the blue. I kneeled until I can reach Joey's height.

"Okay. Tell mom I will be right there in just a few minutes." I said and gave him a smile. He smiled back and ran to our car.

"So I guess this is it guys. Goodbye Cleveland, goodbye TND, goodbye friends, goodbye Kuki." I wiped the tear that left Kuki's pretty face. As I turned my back on them, "Don't you ever change until you get back here, okay? I'll be waiting for you." Kuki said. "Okay. Expect me to be here again in one year. I'll keep in touch with you guys. And Kuki, no other guys except me, okay?" "Okay. I promise" she said. I smiled at them.

Here we go Australia.

* * *

**REVIEW. Your reviews are like drugs. Feed the addiction. :)**


End file.
